


[Cover Art] for "An Independent Will" by penhales

by Hamstermoon



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "An Independent Will" by penhales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penhales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Independent Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326523) by [penhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penhales/pseuds/penhales). 



I'm supposed to be finding out about the Les Mis fandom and then due to an actor I'm interviewing Tanz de Vampires happens ... and it's in German! Yes, even if I've found a version sung in French and there's an English subtitled version it's still a linguistic workout. Then there's fanfic too and this lovely Alfred/Graf von Krolock interaction. I know what my head canon von Krolock looks like and sounds like. I'm happy to indulge myself reading about him and providing cover art. Happy days.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/25025771028/in/dateposted-public/)

 

As usual this is one of my photos, of the (almost) full moon last weekend when I was staying at bf's house. I was singing bits of _Die unstillbare Gier_ in English to explain stuff to him. The font is Misfits by [Ravenous Media](http://www.fontspace.com/ravenous-media) from FontSpace.

 


End file.
